Allied Forces
Allied Forces is the oldest surviving multiplayer federation on GR, and possibly, Simcountry. It was created by Ian (Fully Empire) in the 4th real-life month (20th Century) of GR’s history and was there to provide protection to new players from the free worlds (FB/WG/KB). AF grew and included members such as Cyriac (Stardust) and Matt (Faith). There were many skirmishes and AF eventually fell dramatically is power due to the Monkey’s Federation in the war of Avalon’s Revenge. Ian chaired the federation with a tiny membership and David Walker joined in the early 22nd Century. About the mid 22nd Century, AF merged with the Red Hot Federation (Simon and John L (Map Dominion)). We prospered and built peacefully. Ian retired early 23rd Century and John L was voted in as Chairman as he was effectively acting 2nd in command as was the leading officer in Ian’s regular absences. He pursued an aggressive recruitment campaign. AF rapidly increased in size and strength and was seen as a challenge to Matt (Faith Empire), the reigning federation of GR. John introduced the first ‘Rules’ of AF for members which also applied to the Chair. Matt (Faith) maintained (with 5 accounts) the #1 slot by himself and sought to “clip the wings of enemies”. Light skirmishes took place between AF and Matt, growing in intensity during the 23rd Century. Negotiations and new treaties always signed to cease the wars but Matt grew tired of these tactics and several major battles reduced the power of AF. John had successfully built AF to a size of about 20 members and about 50-60 countries in several federations, the beginning of the AF multi-fed network on GR. After over 100 years of leadership, about 2330, John L stepped down in favor of David Walker (late 2005). A new strategy of peace and international co-operation was pursued. Unfortunately, the turmoil and Matt’s threats had not ceased. Mid 23rd Century saw the rumored threat of an invasion from Fearless Blue. Matt blamed Yankee (who had since left AF) and AF. Matt attacked Yankee and all but wiped out his empire and then gained a non-aggression pact between them. Matt’s attentions turned to AF and we took heavy losses but resisted for 4 years heavy fighting. Matt changed strategies and abandoned the attempted destruction of AF’s power, and in 2380, during Matt’s inactiveness, the Chairman opted for the dismantling of Matt’s empire. The Chairman knocked out the All For One federation’s air defense and took the country Primetime World the same year. 2391 saw Matt’s return and under John’s interim command in David’s absence declared peace. A renegade member (Anglo Atlantica) declared and fired on Faith and was evicted from AF. Relations were strained. Both sides worked hard to gain international support. Yankee’s non-aggression pact also tied him to defending Matt in times of Matt vs. AF. 2419 see another war with AF vs. Matt/Yankee. This was an escalating war, started from a small skirmish. AF took the offensive and declared with key countries against Yankee first, followed by Matt a few months later, to come live during 2420. Yankee’s bases and airports were knocked out, rendering him powerless to the incoming wave of AF attacks, with Matt only able to watch until declarations come live. No countries were taken but the point was made with the level of destruction, primarily, corporations, bases and population. Before Matt’s war declarations became live, negotiations were taking place between AF and Matt. Yankee was a part of some of the first talks but not all due to his anger and refusal to back down despite his inability to attack. These talks lead to David Walker, the then Chairman, signing the Major Empires’ Peace Treaty of GR that year: "Spirit: To cease on-going conflict between the empires of Allied Forces, Yankee and Matt. Allied Forces has agreed not to develop on Lacerta and Auriga Bella. Yankee has agreed to not develop on any other continent with the exception of Auriga Bella, and the continued holding of Nez Perce on Centura Donna. Yankee has agreed to not to intervene if Matt unjustifiably attacks Allied Forces and AF responds. Matt will not develop in AF resident continents and will be mainly resident on Auriga Bella along with a smaller stronghold on Virginia Bella and some locations on Antillia Major. Agreement to scale back the number of locations of outposts has already been completed. Conflicts will be attempted to be resolved diplomatically and contact to federation chairpersons must be made. Understanding of newbies making mistakes will be taken into account but both sides agree to keep members in line with the spirit of this treaty. Co-operation between parties to prevent invasion or terrorist attacks to be a top priority." For the next 40 years David Walker continued to lead AF and had increased membership to about 30-35 members from John’s successful 20 from just but a few. Constitutional and structural changes were made to allow for the increased number of countries to over 100 across GR, except Auriga Bella and Lacerta. John L, as Chief Advisor, had been a key officer during David’s leadership which ceased about 2460 (April 2007), with him stepping down in favor of Christopher Ameche. David accepted a unique position of Secretary-General to concentrate on long-term strategy and international affairs. Ameche was elected into office and continued with new energy and vision in making further constitutional and governmental changes. By 2530, Ameche had established an inter-world AF network covering all worlds (LU, GR, KB, FB, WG). The AF HQ has been made much more democratic. A new constitution awaits ratification after a Parliament will be established first. The PPW alliance has collapsed at the end of last century leaving AF as the largest federation and network in Simcountry. Inter-world membership is about 70 with over 200 countries. Category:Federations